Clock
by Mr-Hollis
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que Richard y Damian dejaron de ser Batman y Robin; Sin embargo este último aún no puede creer la noticia de que Grayson vaya a contraer matrimonio. Slash.


Le dieron la noticia en Abril y la invitación para el supuesto matrimonio de _Richard Grayson_ no tardo en llegar. Al principio escondió el sobre todavía sin abrir en la parte trasera de un cajón del escritorio, intento olvidarse del asunto ¿Porqué debía importarle que aquel sujeto fuera a contraer nupcias? Los lazos desde que habían sido Batman y Robin se habían ensanchado hasta convertirse en hilos gastados que amenazaban con cortarse de un segundo a otro. Damian estaba convencido que era simple cordialidad, obligación y aún más importante… _Una manera de confundir su cerebro._

Después de dos semanas, Damian saco la carta y la quemo en la papelera. Ni una ojeada desinteresada le dio al contenido, le bastaba con leer el remitente y el asunto. A veces en viceversa.

Ahora lograba entender las tretas de Gotham _'Justo cuando estás preparado para comenzar a vivir nuevamente, el pasado te da un golpe en la cara' _Era un movimiento bien jugado nadie podía negarlo. El único problema era que el primogénito Wayne nunca dejaba el pasado atrás, no del todo. Ese había sido su problema desde siempre.

El mismo día que dejo el piso embarrado de cenizas, horas más tarde en pleno patrullaje {_De tal ciudad infernal_} El ambiente era extraño. Hacía años atrás su padre le había tendido la confianza suficiente para que hiciera las rondas en soledad, sin la necesidad de que hubiera alguien a su lado tratando de apaciguar su ímpetu. Ni el fastidioso Drake o Stephanie que hicieron de escolta en su momento, quejándose de que prácticamente debían colocarle un bozal al muchacho.

Está última comentándolo abiertamente en ocasiones. Lo que no sabían, es que alguien había tenido la mala suerte o el privilegio de lidiar con él desde el principio, mucho antes que ellos dos; Soportando al pequeño príncipe cuando nadie más tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Grayson cargo con la obligación. Además, de que tenía el curioso metodo de improvisar en los momentos complicados, nunca parecía tener un plan que respaldará sus acciones. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro a donde se encaminaban cuando decidieron tomar la capuchas del murcielago y el petirrojo. Quizá tampoco nunca lo averiguaron, dejandose llevar por la corriente en el periodo que estuvieron juntos. A veces por lo despreocupado que parecía ser Richard, a Damian le entraban ganas de propinarle una patada o zarandearlo con la intención de que se centrara.

Ahora el susodicho vagaba por los tejados de Gotham con la sensación de que era la primera vez que lo hacía. No, la primera vez él rebalsaba confianza {_La misma que sólo la juventud te puede dar_} Estás circunstancias no se asemejaban ni un ápice el al principio. Parecía más un cambio de página, un punto final inesperado.

Respiro profundo tratando de ignorar como cada callejón le traía el recuerdo de un pasado efímero, donde lo único que deseaba era ganar más edad para ser tomado enserio. Donde los cafés con sabor a aceite de motor le recibían en cada uno de los amaneceres. Robin se sintió muy distanciando como sí estuviera observando a través de un panel de vidrio ¿Cómo era posible que una simple noticia le afectara tanto? Lo más probable es que continuara viendo el rostro despreocupado de Grayson seguido, sí es que no decidía salirse del rubro para formar una familia. Que sería lo más propició bajo su propio criterio; Ya que no soportaría verlo nuevamente, acabaría volviéndose loco. Todavía más que cualquier sujeto que decidiera colocarse una mascara y proteger a la humanidad.

—_No seas idiota_— Murmuro para él mismo, a pesar del nudo que se le había formando en la garganta. Tras ellos, un montón de reminiscencias.

Todo cambiaba de poco y en está oportunidad no vendría Nightwing a intentar subirle los ánimos con sus estúpidos comentarios o enseñanzas de vida. Hasta entonces nunca tomo conciencia de cuanto le gustaba aquella persona. Era algo que se mantenía enterrado muy profundamente. Un pequeño brote que regaba en cada ocasión que estaban juntos, la verdadera razón del porque quería crecer rápidamente. Intentado ignorar que los años suman para todos por igual.

Al regresar a la mansión paso directamente hacía su cuarto con la intención de tirarse sobre su cama, olvidar que la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor y esperando tal vez una última visita de quien entraba por su ventana desde que tenía doce años, siempre dejando un sutil beso estampado en sus labios mientras el fingía dormir y el otro personaje le seguía su juego. Nunca pasaron a más.

Damian cerro los ojos en la espera de alguien que tardo en llegar, reconocía su caminar ligero de trapecista y por un segundo quiso abrir los ojos para gritarle una y cien quejas inexistentes, sin embargo, se contuvo tratando de relajar su respirar. —Es una lastima que no hayas venido al casamiento— Escucho la voz, mas no respondió nada. —Durante toda la ceremonia mire hacía la entrada esperando a que interfirieras o algo así… Y para ser sincero, siempre creí que serías el primero entre los dos en encontrar a tu persona indicada— Robin intento responder, pero se sentía paralizado. Hasta abrir los ojos parecían costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano y las reminiscencias volvían a acumularse en su garganta, dejándola adolorida. No obstante, no tenía la mínima intensión de llorar en frente de aquel sujeto. —Espero que no me odies, Damian.— Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarlo en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Nadie esperaba que lloviera aquella noche y menos de los ojos del supuesto hijo del demonio, que acababa de entender por fin que la verdadera jugarreta del destino era hacerlo querer volver las agujas del reloj hacía atrás, cuando tanto había deseado en el pasado que avanzaran con más rapidez.


End file.
